Storm Of Love
by BeyoncEnyame
Summary: ok, dont be hatin,my first fanfic!! =P I SuCk @ summaries! If you wanna read the 3rd chapter in here, go 2 my other pen-name NAOKI , k??
1. A Storm,Kiss & Movies

**A/N: Ok..PLEAZE NO FLAMES!! I wrote this like 1 or 2 years ago! LoL. And my cuzin co-wrote it. 

It was a summer evening and there was a thunderstorm, A long and loud one in fact, in the middle of the night in Nerima. Soun and Genma were with Happosai 'training'. Nabiki was at the Kuno's mansion. And Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma were the only ones at home. It was raining hard and the thunder was very loud. Kasumi could sleep through anything…mostly. And so can Ranma…most of the time also. But not Akane. She was awake ever since the thunderstorm started. 

She sat up in her bed and tried to turn her lamp on. But it wouldn't because the power went out in the house. So she got out of bed and slowly walked towards her door. She opened it and headed for Ranma's room.

She stopped at the door and knocked softly. Ranma was awake as well. He was just staring at the ceiling lying on his bed. He heard a knock. 

"Who is it?" Ranma asked and sat up.

"It's Akane." Akane replied shyly.

"Oh, come in." Akane walked in the room and shut the door behind her. She walked towards him and sat on the bed beside him. 

"Hey. The power went out… and I couldn't sleep either." 

"Oh. Well, you can sleep here for the night. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Thanks." Akane blushed lightly. Ranma had his own room for about a year now. He got out of the bed and grabbed his sleeping bag and other pillow. He was only wearing his usual black pants, no shirt. Akane crouched in his bed and put the sheets over her.

"Night." Ranma said and lay down on the floor.

"Night." She said softly. 

About 10 minutes later, Akane was still awake. This sure wasn't the night she could sleep. She turned around in bed and saw Ranma, lying down, facing her and was also awake.

"Can't sleep?" Ranma said.

"No." 

"Why can't you sleep?" 

"I don't know…" Ranma got up and walked toward her and sat beside her on the bed. Akane sat up and sighed. There was still a thunderstorm. "I don't like it tonight. I can't sleep well." She frowned.

"Me either." There was a long silence. "You wanna read or something? That'll make you sleep for sure." Akane giggled. "What?"

"Ranma, every time you read, you can't even read a page, or even a stupid paragraph, you just fall asleep!" She laughed harder.

"Ah, shut up."

"I'm gonna get a drink." She got up the bed and walked toward the door. "You thirsty?" 

"Yeah." Ranma walked towards her and opened the door. They both went in the kitchen. The halls were dark. Akane got out a 2 glasses and filled them up with water. She handed one of them to Ranma. She took a sip and they went into the living room. They both sat down. She took another sip and put the glass on the table. She lay down on the floor, with the pillows underneath her, and sighed. Ranma, without her noticing, was staring at her the whole time.

"Hey, Akane," Ranma looked down and played with his fingers.

"Yeah, Ranma?" She looked up at him and sat up.

"Maybe, tomorrow…You wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" They both blushed and Akane made a confused look on her face.

'Why is he acting like this? Can it be that he likes me or something? But he calls me 'uncute' and 'tomboy'. I guess I'll say yes…' Akane thought.

"Yeah, I guess." She nibbled on her lower lip nervously. She crawled to Ranma and sat close to him. Then there was a loud thunder. Akane squealed and jumped on Ranma, clinging onto him. They both stared at each other, making eye contact. 

"Uh. Akane?" Ranma blushed. Akane blushed even more. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He had his around her waist.

"Um, sorry…" She was about to get off of him, but he pulled her back, closer to him. "Ranma?" She said nervously.

"Akane…" He cupped her cheek and leaned his face closer to hers. His hand left her cheek and cupped her chin. She pulled her face towards his and kissed her. Akane's eyes widened and was surprised. But she didn't pull back. She closed her eyes and kissed back. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Then they pulled away. 

"Ranma?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I don't really know. But all these years…I don't know…well, I've always loved you. Like love at first sight."

'Him too?' Akane thought.

"Oh, Ranma…" She hugged him. "I felt that way too. But, why did you call me 'uncute' and 'tomboy' and other names like that? And now you just kiss me?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid you wouldn't like me or even love me the way I do. But now, since we're alone…at night."

"Shh…" She kissed him again. "And no cameras anywhere." She smiled.

"Let's go back in my room."

"Okay." She let go of him and kissed his nose. She got off of him and grabbed both of the glasses and carried them to Ranma's room.

Ranma went inside and took the cups from her hands and set them on a small table. She closed the door and walked towards Ranma. He sat on the bed and grinned. He pulled her to him and pinned her underneath him.

"Ranma!" She laughed. Ranma bent his head down and kissed her neck. She was still laughing. He pulled away and gave her a serious look.

"Stop laughing!"

"Okay…" She pressed her lips together, but the laughter wouldn't go away. He shook his head and kissed her again. She kissed back, opening their mouths, he put his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. A small moan came from Akane. Her laughter completely gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up so she was on top of him. Her hands trailed up and tangled in his hair. She pulled away. They both sat up. She got off of him and sat down.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Akane said.

"I know. People are gonna freak out if they find out that we actually kissed."

"Or even getting along for over 5 minutes." They both laughed. Ranma lifted her head and kissed her nose.

"You can sleep now, right?" She nodded. "Night."

"Good night." She sighed. He got off of the bed and lay in his sleeping bag.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning. Ranma was the first to wake up. He sat up and looked at the bed. Akane was still asleep. She was facing him, snoring softly. He smiled at that.

'Aw, man. It must be love.' Ranma thought. He got up to wake her up. He shook her shoulder.

"Yo, Akane, wake up." He said softly as he was shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm?" Akane said groggily, stretching her arms up over her head. She yawned. Ranma chuckled.

"Wake up."

"I'm awake." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So, movies tonight?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He kissed her. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye…" Akane waved at him, her voice sounding seductive. And she left.

'Man, I love her.' Ranma thought and smirked. He got up and got dressed. Wearing his usual daily clothing; blue Chinese shirt, and black baggy pants.

Akane went to her room and got dressed. She wore a red tank top, blue jeaned flares and ankle socks (not really her normal wardrobe, but its way better LoL). She brushed her hair and went inside the living room.

Kasumi was cooking breakfast. And Nabiki just arrived.

"Hello, Nabiki. Did you stay at the Kuno's last night?" Kasumi asked Nabiki while she was cooking.

"Yep."

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Kasumi teased. Nabiki's eyes widened.

"Kasumi, sis, stay out of my business. No, we didn't do anything there." She shook her head and went to the living room. "Hey, Akane." She sat down beside her.

"Hi, Nabiki."

"There was a big thunderstorm last night, wasn't there?" She teased. "Did you go to… Ranma's room or anything?" Akane's eyes widened and blushed a bit.

"Nabiki!"

"I was just teasing! Jeez." She rolled her eyes. "Can't even take a little joke." She muttered. Ranma went inside the living room.

"Hey, Ranma." Nabiki said. 

"Hey…" Ranma said. 

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called from the kitchen. 

"Alright! I'm so hungry." Ranma said. Nabiki sat across from Akane and Ranma. Kasumi served them their breakfast and sat down. They all ate their breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Around 3 in the afternoon; Kasumi left for a little date with Dr. Tofu. Nabiki went to the Kuno's mansion again. And Ranma and Akane were left at home, again.

They both sat down in the living room. Ranma had one arm wrapped around her, and Akane laid her head on Ranma's chest. 

"So, what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" Ranma let go of her and looked at her.

"I don't know. Maybe a sci-fi, comedy, romance, horror movie? I don't know." She looked up and put her head away from his chest.

"How about… "Scary Movie?" " He grinned.

"Sure, what's it about?" 

"It's a movie making fun of scary movies. It's funny though."

"Oh, okay. That's what we're watching then." She smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night: Ranma and Akane were getting ready for the movies. Once they were ready, they both went outside and walked to the movie theatre.

"So, Scary Movie, right?" Akane asked.

"Yeah."

And they arrived. Ranma got 2 tickets and went inside. He gave the tickets to the man and went to the snack area.

"You want somethin' to drink? Or eat?" Ranma asked.

"Sure. Soda and some popcorn."

"Okay." He got up to the front and ordered.

"Hello. What would you like?" The man asked and smiled at him.

"Um… I'll have a coke, some popcorn and that chocolate stuff over there."

"This?" The man held up a Crunch bar.

"Yeah." The man got the popcorn, coke and the chocolate.

"That'll be 100 Yen." (a/n..i dunno how much stuff actually cost there..)

"Here." Ranma handed him the money.

"Thank you. Enjoy your movie." He handed Ranma the food and drink. Ranma grabbed 2 straws and put them in the cup. They went into the hall. He found 'Scary Movie' sign pointed to the left. They both went inside the big room and they went in the back row. They sat down and he handed her the popcorn and set the drink on the cup holder in between them.

"Thanks." Akane said and kissed his cheek. Ranma smiled. Akane ate the popcorn and rest her elbow on the part of the chair, closer to Ranma.

"You want some?" She handed him the cup of popcorn.

"Nah." And the movie was starting. A few minutes later, everyone started laughing hard. 

The Movie:

((Blonde girl talking on the phone walks around and farts))  
  


Man on the phone: What was that noise?

Blonde girl: Huh? Oh..oops. I farted. ((Laughs nervously))

Man on the phone: No! I mean the popping noise.

Blonde girl: Oh. I'm cooking some popcorn.

Man on the phone: Hmm..are you watching a scary movie?

Blonde girl: Yeah. 

Man on the phone: What kind of scary movie?

Blonde girl: Oh I'm watching "The Cheerleader's Injury". 

Man on the phone: That's not a scary movie!! ((He says that in an annoying manner.))

Blonde girl: Oh. It isn't? 

About 1 or 2 minutes later after that…

The Movie:

Blonde girl: Oh, yeah? Well, my boyfriend's coming her any minute, and he's black! And he'll kick your ass! ((Who's running around making a face, crying, sort of.))

Man on the phone: Oh yeah?

Blonde girl: Yeah!

Man on the phone: Well. Does he wear women's clothes? 

Blond girl: Yes.. how'd you know?

Man on the phone: Well, turn on the porch lights and find out.

((Blonde girl walks slowly towards the door with her hand out, shaking, and crying. She sobs louder as she turns it on. A man (that looks like Prince) is out sitting down, all tied up))

Blonde girl: ((Immediately stops crying.)) That's not my boyfriend! I may have done it with him a few times, but that was it…

Back to the present:

Everyone laughs again. Akane eats her popcorn and sips her soda.

Ranma gets the soda and drinks it.

Another 1 or 2 minutes of the movie:

((The blonde girl runs away from the scream guy. Scream guy has a knife in his hand, running after the blonde girl. He catches up to her and grabs hold of her shirt. She screams and tries to run away from him. The shirt rips and she runs again. The man drops the shirt and runs towards her, catching up again. She grabs hold of her skirt and rips it from her, again, and she runs away, screaming. She's only wearing her underwear. 

The man is still running after her, but far behind. The sprinklers go on and the music slows, everything slow motion, the blonde girl runs slowly and runs her hands in her hair, making a "model" thingy.

She looks back and runs again, the music and everything else going to its normal speed. The scream guy catches up to her and grabs her. He stabs her on her chest and pulls out his knife. Something gets on the knife.. Everyone in the audience that's watching laughs really hard.))

((The blonde girl runs away from him again, limping, after that. The scream guy looks at it, and takes it off, disgusted.))

Scream Guy: Eeh!! 

((The girl's parents' car is driving down the road. She stops and waves.))

Blonde Girl: Daddy!!! ((He doesn't pay attention…the..ehm..wife's busy with something…)) Daddy! Daddy, NO!! ((She gets hit by the car and flies up the air, then lands on the road.))

((Everyone laughs.))

After the movie, Ranma and Akane walked back home. They walked inside, laughing.

"That was so funny, but disgusting!" Akane said, laughing.

"I know," He had his arm around her shoulder, walking. "What was your favorite part?"

"Everything." She grinned. She walked in and turned on the lights in the house. She opened the back door and Ranma followed her outside, he closed the door behind him. They both sat down outside, under the clear, dark sky.

"How about the part in the bathroom? And it goes through his ears?" He grinned.

"Eww! Ranma!!" He laughed. He put his hand near hear butt, she quickly pushed it away. "Don't even think about it, Ranma!" 'Pervert.' She thought, looking directly at him.

"Ok, ok, jeez!" He had his hands up. "I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. You think I'm a pervert."

"Hmm…"

"Obviously."

"You are a pervert."

"Well, you're the one that's making me be that way." His face got closer to hers. 

"Oh, really?" She put her arms around his neck, as they kiss passionately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sup peepz?! How'd you like it so far?? Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And please R&R!! Buh Bye ^_~


	2. Lunch

Nabiki got home earlier than expected. She went inside and walked around the house.

'Hmm…' Nabiki thought. 'Where is Ranma and Akane?' She walked to the backdoor and opened it, to see Ranma and Akane kissing. Nabiki's eyebrows raised, shocked. They both stop kissing immediately and looked strait at Nabiki.

"Oh. My. God." Nabiki said, still in the state of shock.

"Uh..N-Nabiki! I-I can explain!" Akane stuttered and let go of her arms from Ranma's neck.

"Oh, no need to explain." Nabiki said and smirked.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this." Ranma said.

"Please, Nabiki, don't." Akane begged. Nabiki looked at Ranma, then Akane, then back at Ranma.

"Oh, alright." She said. "But you owe me big. I promise I won't tell." Ranma and Akane sighed heavily.

"Thanks, Nabiki." Ranma and Akane both said. Nabiki left and went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, my gosh, that was so close." Akane said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm going to bed. See ya." She smiled and got up.

"Wait!" Ranma pulled her down and gave her another one of his passionate kisses. She kissed him back. And she finally pulled back and smiled at him again.

"Night." Akane said.

"Night." Ranma said and smiled back at her. And Akane left and went upstairs to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

As Akane was walking towards her room, she saw Nabiki standing there infront of her room.

"Nabiki, what are you doing?" Akane paused and asked.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you for a moment." 

"Ok…" She sounded nervous. They both went into Akane's room. Nabiki turned to her sister.

"Akane…what I saw just a few moments ago…" She paused looking at her. "Just exactly how did _that _happen?"

"Oh…uhm…" She bit her lip. "Well, Ranma and I have been…I don't know…we just talked lastnight and he asked me to go to the movies with him, and then we started kissing and all…and now it's like this…It's kinda hard to explain. . ." Nabiki raised her eyebrow again.

"Hmm…well, you are my little sister, and it was about time you two grew up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Akane's face turned crimson.

"Uh…um.."

"Don't worry, Akane. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Okay." Nabiki headed for the door.

"Nabiki?"

"What?"  
"Thanks for being my sister." They both smiled and Nabiki left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day:

"Oh! My back!" Soun whined. 

"Oh, be quiet, Tendo!" Genma yelled back at him.

"Both of you be quiet!" Happosai shouted at them both.

'Yes, Master!" Soun and Genma said in unision. The three of them were back from their trip. They were walking to the Tendo Dojo.

Kasumi was outside watering the grass. She spotted them.

"Hello, father!" Kasumi smiled.

"Ah! Kasumi!" Soun said.

"You're all back! I'm so glad. Come in! You must be hungry!"

"We sure are!" Happosai said happily. Genma hit the side of his head. "Ow! What'd you do that for?!" He rubbed his head.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Genma lied.

"Well, I'll go cook lunch." Kasumi went inside the house to cook.

"Well, where's my sweet Akane? And Ranma?" He called as he went inside the house.

"So, Saotome, how about a game?"

"Sure, but you'll lose this time!" 

"Ha! You wish!" They both went inside, and out the back patio to play.

Ranma was outside the back yard training. He saw Happosai going somewhere, probably to Akane's bedroom window. He stopped and followed him quietly.

Akane was in her room, laying down on her stomache, reading a book. Happosai jumped inside Akane's bedroom window.

"Akane!!!" He yelled. Akane screamed.

"Get away, you pervert!!" Ranma came in from the same place Happosai had gotten in and kicked him from behind. He threw him out the window and flew far, far away. Akane sat down on her bed. "Ugh! That old pervert!"

Ranma just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Akane asked and looked at him.

"Nothing. You're cute when you're mad." She smiled and stood up.

"Aww…thank's Ranma." She hugged him and they both kissed each other. 

There was a knock on the door and they both immediately parted. Ranma ran strait under the bed silently.

"Akane?" Kasumi said and opened the door.

"Yes?" 

"It's lunch time. Tell Ranma to come and eat."

"Ok, Kasumi." She smiled.

"Ok." She went out the door and closed it. Ranma came out from under the bed. 

"Alright! I'm so hungry!" Ranma explain and stretched out his arms.

"Ok, then, come on." Akane grabbed him and shoved him out the door. "Just hang on a sec."

"Ok." He nodded. She closed the door and he went downstairs. Akane was just reading her book, again. It was really interesting, for her. She just wanted to finish the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Downstairs by the back patio, everyone was eating. Kasumi had prepared some ramen, rice, salad, and some rice cookies.

"Ahh! Kasumi! You cook so wonderful!" Soun cried.

"Oh, father, it's only food!" Kasumi said.

"Well, daddy's always like that, Kasumi."

"I know." She sighed.

Happosai got up and splashed Ranma with cold water.

"Ranma! You look so beau-ty-ful!!!" Happosai's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, shut up you old pervert!" Ranma, in girl form, shouted and stood up. Happosai jumped up on Ranma's chest and hugged him (or her). 

"Get off of me!!!" Ranma threw him off of her and kicked him out the door and flew off somewhere far…

Akane was walking down the stairs, right after that had happened. Kasumi looked at her.

"Akane? Why are you so late for lunch?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading." She walked to sit beside Ranma. "What just happened?"

"The old pervert." Ranma said and sat back down.

"Ok…I'm starving!" 

Genma and Ranma were fighting over the last piece of the rice cookies.

"That's mine, Pops!" Ranma shouted.

"No, you foolish boy! I deserve it, after the trip that I took!" Genma shouted back.

"No you don't!"

"Oh, yes I do!" And with that, Nabiki just took the last piece and ate it. Genma and Ranma became silent and watched Nabiki eat it. Their faces faulted.

"Nabiki! That was mine!" Genma finally said.

"Well, both of you were fighting over it, so I just took it, since no one was eating it, anyways." She got up. "Well, I'm full. Bye now." She smiled and walked upstairs. Genma growled.

"Ah, why are we fighting about this anyway?" Ranma said.

"Well, I'm full, too." Akane said. "That was good, Kasumi."  
"Thank you, Akane." Kasumi smiled. Akane nodded and walked upstairs, also.

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a hot bath." Ranma said and went upstairs to the bathroom.

"Stupid boy." Genma murmered.

"Don't worry, Saotome, he'll learn…but, why are you always fighting over the last piece of food?" Soun questioned.

"Well don't look at me! It's just like that." 

"Alright then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ranma was taking a hot bath to be boy-type again. He was about to go into the tub, but then someone came in. It was Akane, who was humming, and didn't know that Ranma was there (since the door wasn't locked).

Ranma went strait into the water and turned into a boy again. 

"A-Akane?" He said. Akane stopped as he saw him in the tub.

"Ranma!" She gasped.

"What the heck are you doing here?" 

"Well, the door wasn't locked, so I figured that no one was here!" Ranma shook her head. "Well, sorry to bother you."  
"Nah, you didn't bother me." He smiled, and Akane's face turned red.

"Whatever, Ranma. Bye." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hellooo!! U like?? Tell me if I should write some more, so please review!! 


End file.
